1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser spotting device for bicycle fitting and a bicycle fitting system.
2. Discussion of the Background
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle.
In recent years, a bicycle fitting technique has been developed to improve comfort or efficient riding. With the bicycle fitting technique, the preferable positions of the adjustable bicycle components are measured and applied to object bicycles. For example, laser spotting devices have been used to measure the preferable positions or to apply the measured preferable positions to the object bicycles.